


You Look So Perfect Tonight

by lapisdot



Series: Lapidot Oneshots [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Girls in Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but cute parents, date night!!!!!!!!, embarrassing parents, i hope anyway, lapidot - Freeform, lapis is just hot tbh, peridot is lame but cute, short but sweet, u feel me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapisdot/pseuds/lapisdot
Summary: Peridot can't believe how lucky she is to have Lapis in her life.





	You Look So Perfect Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm at it again oops  
> i'm prob gonna be writing some angsty stuff soon so enjoy all the fluff my dudes, im also writing a lot to procrastinate from my spanish homework oops

Peridot sat on the bench outside of Lapis' house, her fingers anxiously drumming an irregular pattern on her trouser leg. Lapis told her to arrive at about 8:30, but Peridot, being excited, decided to arrive 20 minutes early - full well knowing she should've arrived about 20 minutes late as Lapis was never ready on time. Peridot kept checking her watch agitatedly, worried about her date with Lapis despite them being together for just under 4 years. Every time they went out, it was just like their first date - minus most of the awkwardness, but with all of the feelings, romance, anxiety and excitement. Today they were celebrating Lapis' recent win at a swimming competition, and Peridot couldn't be prouder. Despite their bickering, which did happen quite often because of Peridot's obnoxiousness and Lapis' teasing, neither of the women went a day without thinking of how lucky they were to have each other. 

10 minutes later, Peridot's parade was quite literally rained on, as the sky began to turn dark and cloudy and huge drops of water fell onto her perfectly styled hair. Lapis was meant to be coming outside to see her, she wanted it to be a surprise when she showed Peridot what she was wearing, but if she didn't try to go inside she would be drenched, and that would quite seriously dampen the mood. 

With dripping, fumbling hands, Peridot ran over to the small metal gate and fumbled with the latch, trying to enter Lapis' driveway. She ran over to the large door and knocked on it with such a ferocity you'd think she was trying to run away from a murderer, not shield herself from the weather. She just prayed Lapis would be downstairs, instead of blaring her music in her bedroom like she usually was while getting ready. Thankfully, within minutes the door was answered, but it wasn't Lapis. It was her mom. 

"Oh, hello Peridot! You're quite early, Lapis isn't even dressed yet... please come in, you're getting all wet!" She squealed, beckoning her inside, where it was warm.

"Oh, you look absolutely lovely. Did you bring your car? I don't think you can walk in this weather..." she fussed over Peridot, she'd always been really accepting of her and her daughter, unlike Peridot's parents who failed to understand why she'd want to date a girl.

"Thanks, and no... it didn't forecast to rain, so I didn't even bring a coat or an umbrella," Peridot smiled sheepishly, still being a little bit socially awkward in front of Lapis' parents, even though she had no reason to be. They loved her almost as much as they did Lapis.

"Mom? Who are you talking to? Is Peridot here yet? She was supposed to be walking, and she'll be all wet!" Lapis shouted from upstairs, her soft voice sounding like music to Peridot's ears.

"She's here darling! She was outside in the rain, so I let her in." her mom shouted back, before pausing. "Don't come downstairs!" She knew that Lapis wanted to surprise her, she'd apparently bought a whole new outfit - but she secretly knew that Peridot would love her in anything, even if she wore a trash bag. 

"Ok! I'm just getting changed, I'll be down in 10 minutes. Don't be embarrassing!" Lapis squealed, running into her room presumably.

"Embarrassing? I would never be such a thing... anyway, want to see Lapis' baby photos again?" Lapis' mom chuckled, welcoming Peridot into their living room.

Lapis' dad sat on their cosy sofa, reading the newspaper with his old glasses on. He wore a basic flannel shirt and sweatpants, and he looked like your typical lovely old man. Which he was. Except he wasn't that old.

"Oh, hey Peridot. Remember, I want Lapis home by 10:30, okay?" He grinned. They were quite close, and he said their relationship was very sweet. Peridot didn't have a dad, so this was sort of her real family. They'd always been there, offering to let Peridot stay at their house if things got tough at home, which she'd done more times than she could count.

"David, don't! Isn't Lappy staying at your apartment tonight, anyway?" Lapis' mom smiled, digging out the old photo album, making Peridot grin at the old childhood nickname.

"Yeah, I think," Peridot replied, feeling more comfortable.

"Well, you'd better not be sharing a bed," David laughed when he saw Peridot's face turn bright crimson. "Just kidding, just remember to be safe, ya, Dottie?" 

"David! I don't see why Lapis told me to not be embarrassing and not you..." she mumbled, swatting him with the old photo album.

"Well, she'd better come down and look like a magical princess supermodel, maybe that would make up for the astronomical water and electricity bill she's been running up," David smiled, flicking through his newspaper.

"She always does anyway," Peridot mumbled, mostly to herself, but it made Lapis' parents smile.

"Okay, anyway, this was Lapis on her 2nd birthday, obviously swimming in the pool... look at those chubby cheeks! I can't believe my baby is all grown up..." Lapis' mom grinned, her eyes turning glossy. 

A lot of embarrassing photos later, Peridot finally heard the creaking of the old stairs. She stepped up, almost running to see Lapis. The first thing she saw was blue. A long, royal blue floor-length gown, sat on Lapis' perfectly tanned and proportioned shoulders, lace drowning the floor. It hugged her gorgeous curves perfectly, and Peridot was practically drooling. Lapis held her dress up slightly to not fall, and she exposed a pair of beautiful white heels, which had a pretty design on the foot and were around 3 inches tall. Her long, wavy pastel blue hair was french braided, and her eyes had a subtle brown colour painted on, lashes wispy and beautiful. Peridot could almost cry. She knew she didn't need any of this, but it highlighted her perfection beautifully and Peridot wanted to take a thousand pictures to remember this moment forever. 

"Hi..." Peridot mumbled, not being able to comprehend the situation entirely, while still staring at Lapis. It was difficult to take her eyes off of her, she was like a moth drawn to the light. Instead, she was just a tiny awkward girl, staring at her totally out-of-her-league girlfriend. Miracles did come true. 

"Hey." Lapis laughed, wrapping her arms around Peridot and enveloping her into a warm embrace. Peridot took in her scent, coconut and sweet perfume.

"You look amazing," Peridot blurted out nervously. Despite Lapis and her being inseparable, being around her when she looked so beautiful made her feel incredibly nervous and, well, a little ugly. Who wouldn't when a literal goddess was stood right in front of them?

"Eh, I try. So do you," Lapis smiled, observing Peridot's olive green suit jacket and matching trousers and pretty white blouse. Lapis thought it would look ridiculous on anybody except Peridot since she somehow managed to pull it off. 

"Wow. Maybe that time and electricity spent was worth it, eh?" David smiled, wrapping his arm around his wife and smiling at the other couple in front of them. "You two look like two peas in a pod. Now, how about I drive you over, so your hard work doesn't get ruined by the weather?"

**Author's Note:**

> Lapis' dress - https://www.dressi.co.uk/avery-blue-bardot-lace-train-fishtail-maxi-dress.html
> 
> Peridot's outfit (roughly) - https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB17LFqKpXXXXb8XpXXq6xXFXXXS/New-Fashion-2015-Women-Suit-Custom-made-Dark-Green-Casual-Single-Button-Woman-Tops-Female-plus.jpg_640x640.jpg


End file.
